villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Composite Santa Claus
Composite Santa Claus is a recurring antagonist in the stop-motion animated TV series Robot Chicken. He is depicted as a creature who is part Santa Claus and part Frosty the Snowman. He was voiced by Christian Slater, who also played Ushari in Disney's The Lion Guard. Biography Composite Santa Claus makes his first appearance in the sketch "A Very Dragonball Z Christmas" where he, Little Drummer Boy and Nutcracker were secretly hired by Mrs. Claus into helping her in over throwing Santa Claus and taking over North Pole forcing Santa to enlist Goku and Gohan to help him. Composite Santa also shoots one of the reindeer dead for calling the trio out on their actions. He is later killed when the intense heat from energy ball fired by Goku melts his snowman half. In the sketch "Little Drummer Goku" Composite Santa Claus is seen standing next to Little Drummer Boy while the latter is drumming. Composite Santa's origin is revealed in "A Holiday Character So Alluring". In this sketch a diabological scientist has his henchmen collect DNA samples of Santa Claus and Frosty the Snowman. Once they succeed in doing so he combines the samples to create Composite Santa Claus in an attempt to make Christianity reign supreme and let other religions die out. The scientist and his henchmen are then shot by his creation who starts committing numerous heinous crimes such as beating up a kangaroo and terrorizing kids on Christmas Eve. After he is seen causing an explosion the scene switches to a news anchor reporting that Composite Santa has been apprehended and that he's standing trial for his crimes before a United Nations tribunal. In "Ho Ho Ho Clip" from a child says the phrase "ho ho ho" in front of a mirror in a dark bathroom. Once the child does this, Composite Santa Claus comes out of the shadows to abduct him before vanishing, parodying the Bloody Mary legend. This is the only time in the series when he doesn't get what he deserves. In "Beginning Season Five" from Saving Private Gigli Composite Santa is among the characters assembled by the show's creators Seth Green and Matthew Senreich to fight for season 5 in a parody of Saving Private Ryan. His snowman half is dissolved in water while his Santa Claus half is bombarded by bullets. In "The Rescue" from the show's 100th episode Composite Santa Claus can be briefly seen in footage from "A Holiday Character So Alluring" on one of the TV screens when Fritz Huhnmorder forces Cluckerella to watch TV. He later appears as one of the mad scientist's defenses tasked with preventing the show's titular chicken from rescuing his wife. He is defeated when the poultry beats him down the stairs with a baseball bat in self-defense. Composite Santa's latest appearance is in a sketch called "Appeasing the God" (which is a parody of Cabin in The Woods) from the episode Immortal. Here he is trapped in one of the many glass cells along with numerous other characters featured in the series, such as Mr. T and Corn Scientist. He can later be seen amongst those attacking Zombie Joss Whedon after the Nerd and the sole female survivor turn a switch that opens the cells and a door leading to the next room. Personality Composite Santa Claus is depicted as a violent and homicidal creature. In a running gag he would say "My only weakness" upon defeat/death despite having multiple weaknesses such as intense heat and bullets. A news anchor who reported about his apprehension in "A Holiday Character So Alluring" also mentioned he is genocidal. Skills and abilities *'Marksmanship': In A Very Dragonball Christmas and A Holiday Character So Alluring, Composite Santa was shown to be skilled in handling firearms. *'Bloody Mary-style abductions': In "Ho Ho Ho Clip" he shows an ability to commit Bloody Mary-style abductions. However, the difference is that you need to say "ho ho ho" instead of saying Bloody Mary's name three times. Trivia *Composite Santa Claus is a parody/spoof of DC Comics villain Composite Superman whose appearance is that of half Superman and half Batman and who has the combined powers of various Legion of Superheroes members. The latter would later make an appearance in Robot Chicken's third DC Comics special after his parody version's latest appearance in season 6. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minion Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Hybrids Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper